


Marvel Characters x Reader One Shots

by PaladinAlby



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fail Cooking, Fluff, House egging, M/M, Multi, Social Anxiety, Tags to be added, so called criminal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7176659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaladinAlby/pseuds/PaladinAlby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where i will be posting one shots of you the reader and a marvel character. Feel free to request and i will do the best i can to full fill it :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Clint Barton x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Not beta'd so forgive any mistakes please x feel free to request a one shot :)
> 
> F/N: First Name  
> L/N: Last Name  
> Y/N: Your Name

You really didn't know what to think of the avengers when you joined them. Tony irritated you a lot, his self confidence was admirable but his pride was too much for you to stand. Steve was a friendly fella, he was the type of guy that would help an elderly woman cross the street, though sometimes he tried to father everyone which had you rolling your eyes. Bruce was shy, he enjoyed being alone which you could understand considering the big green guy who turns into, what annoyed you however was the fact that he always thought he was right, he never like being wrong. Thor was… different, him being a god for starters had you on edge, i mean, who wouldn't be on edge when there was a literal god in the room? He was a cool dude however, always made you laugh easily. Natasha was mysterious, you could never really tell what she was thinking or feeling, this irritated you, as an assassin you were used to reading people like an open book. Her though, you couldn't read one single thing about her. 

And then there was Clint, Clint Barton aka Hawkeye or as your family would call him “the man with the arrows”. Clint was funny, always cracking a joke when the time is right, always making everyone at least crack a smile even in the most darkest of times. Clint was kind, aside from being a deadly archer who never misses, he always made sure everyone was okay, made sure that everyone was safe. Clint was extraordinary, his skill with his bow never failed to awe you, you never knew just a bow and some arrows could be so useful. 

Clint was your best friend, ever since you joined the avengers he had been so kind and caring towards you. He always made sure that you were feeling okay, made sure that you understood the plans, made sure to have your back in every mission and even in debates amongst the team. And you guess that’s what made you a great team, you worked well together, always knew what the other was going to do and helped each other whenever you could.

And you guess that is why you fell in love with him. Yup, you, (F/N) (L/N), are in love with Clint Barton, and it's not the most ideal situation. You weren’t one of those people who said “no relationships with co workers” because that's just ridiculous, but you were one of those people who never trusted love. Love was a brilliant feeling, but it was also incredibly painful. So feeling this for Clint scared you to hell, but you came to terms with it, because you can't really control who you fall in love with.

```  
You were sat on one of the many balconies of the Avengers tower, in a black lounger beach chair. It was a sunny day with no clouds in the sky, you were in shorts and a singlet, sunglasses shielding your eyes from the harsh sun. The sound of cars engines were distant to your ears, the soft breeze chilling your body slightly. It was perfect, and it was peaceful. That is until you heard someone jump down from god knows where onto the balcony. You opened your eyes and was greeted with the smirking face of Clint.

“Waddup birdman.” You said, taking your sunglasses off and smiling at him. He smiled back and sat down on the matching beach chair. 

“The usual, spying on everyone in the tower. Did you know that Tony talks to himself constantly?” You snort at that, truth be told you’re not even surprised by that discovery. 

“I'm not surprised, Bruce is one a mission and Pepper is on a business trip, he needs someone to talk to about his science stuff.” You said, lying back in your chair and closing your eyes to enjoy the feeling of the sun heating your skin. You heard a slight chuckle come from the man next to you, smiling at the sound of it. Silence overtook you both for a few moments, both of you just enjoying each others company. 

“Hey Y/N, i need to tell you something.” Alarm bells started ringing in your head, you hated that sentence, it usually meant that either he didn't want to be your friend anymore or he noticed your flirting and is going to ask you to back off. You sat up and stared at him with an expressionless face.

“What is it?” You tired not to show any emotion in your voice but curiosity, 

“Well um recently i’ve been feeling something. You and I are great friends, and it’s been great but what if i told you that i wanted something more? What if i told you that i am in love with you?” Your heart stopped for a second, your eyes widened and your mouth hung open. He was fucking in love with you! Clint Birdman Barton was in love with YOU!

“You better not be fucking with me Clint or i'm going to be really mad!” was the reply that came out of your mouth. Clint sat in silence, confusion forming on his face. You sighed and moved to sit next to him. “Jesus christ Clint i’ve been flirting with you for months now! I was starting to think that you might not be interested in being anything more! So i swear to Odin, and i'm sure Thor will agree with me, that if you are joking with me i am going to make the next few months of your life a living hell!” 

Clint stared at you in silence for a moment, studying your very serious face. And then he smirked and leaned in to catch your lips with his. You melted into the kiss, finally, after months and months of flirting with his hot ass, you have his lips on yours. You smiled and kissed him back eagerly. He pulled away and grabbed one of your hands.

“I swear to Odin, may he smite me for lying, that i am not and never will be joking with you when i say that I love you Y/N” you smiled at him and placed a soft kiss on his lips again. 

“Good.” You whispered.


	2. Maria Hill x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria is having a stressful day. Its your day off and you want to make a nice dinner for Maria. Everything does not go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo i got a request! 
> 
> Not beta'd so forgive any mistakes.

Maria was not having a good day, she felt stressed and irritated and if anyone have her bad news she would most likely burst out yelling at everyone.

First an agent lost track of where the avengers were, claiming there was a malfunction in the system but everyone knew they just fucked up.

Second Director Fury had decided that today was the day to take out all his anger on Maria, yelling at her when he could and just being an outright dickhead.

Third all the coffee machines were broken for some goddamn reason so she was currently running on adrenaline fumes from training.

It was all in all a bad day and she couldn't wait to go back home and cuddle her partner.

~~~

You were stressing. Today was your day off work and you had planned to make your girlfriend Maria a nice dinner. But somehow after turning your head for ten seconds, everything turned to shit.

You scrambled to stop the now boiling water from overflowing, hissing when some of it hit your arm. You opened the oven to check on the roast chicken and coughed violently when smoke attacked your face. You sighed as you saw that the chicken was definitely very overcooked as the skin had turned black. You slammed the oven door shut and turned it off. You then turned off all the elements and threw away the not even near cooked veggies. Maria was definitely the cook of the house, every time you tried turned into disaster.

You looked at the time and groaned, she was going to be home in 10 minutes, meaning you had not enough time to think of something else and make it.

~~~

Maria sighed happily as she climbed into her car, finally free of her work and stresses. She smiled at the thought of being able to go home and relax for the rest of the night with you.

She pulled into the driveway and turned the car off, getting out of it with her stuff and locking it. Once she walked in she knew something smelt off, more burnt than anything. She walked into the dining room and raised an eyebrow.

You were sat at the table, head in your hands and breathing softly.

“Babe?” Maria called out to you and you whipped your head up to look at her, you didn't even hear the front door open or her footsteps.

“You're most likely questioning why the room smells burnt right?” Maria nods with a smirk. You sigh and stand up. “So I was gonna maybe make you nice dinner for when you got home but as usual, my cooking turned into a complete disaster and I burnt a whole chicken. No fires this time surprisingly”

Maria smiled at you, walking over to you and grabbing your hands. “I appreciate at the thought love, but maybe in future just surprise me with a back rub or something, leave the cooking to me”

“Good idea” you laughed and she leaned in and kissed you softly on the lips. “Want to order pizza?” You mumbled against her lips.

“Hell yea!” She said, pulling out her phone. You rolled you eyes but smiled fondly at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Feel free to request a one shot :)


	3. Scott Lang x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are called into the police department because Scott had committed a crime, his crime was not what you expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request by my friend Izzie <3
> 
> F/N: First Name  
> L/N: Last Name

You were confused and quite frustrated as you stood in the waiting room at the police department, having been called here by a very smug sounding Scott. You could only guess what Scott had done now, he could have robbed someone again, he could have beaten someone up, he could have just insulted a policeman. All your guesses however were wrong, and you must say, the real reason was quite hilarious.

You sighed in relief as you saw a police officer walk towards you.

"F/N L/N?" She said. Her tone sounded like a teacher calling out a student and it made you glare but you nodded and followed her when she motioned you to. "We are sorry to have had him call you in but you are his spouse correct?"

"Yes that's correct" you said, smiling at the realization that yes, you were in fact Scott Lang's spouse.

"Great. Your husband is known for crimes, though this one was quite different to his usual ones." you furrowed your eyebrows and cross your arms.

"What did he do?" You asked, concern overlapping any other emotion you had.

"He egged someones house." You couldn't contain the laughter that built up inside of you, the police officer scowling at you for not taking it seriously.

"I-im sorry b-b-but he did wha-what?' You managed to say through your laughter, covering your mouth with your hand to muffle your giggles.

"L/N I do not see how this is a laughing matter, he violated someones privacy and property." The woman said, her annoyance showing on her face.

"Yes sorry, its just not what I expected. May I ask who the person was?" You said, straightening your posture and putting on a serious face.

"I do believe their name was Jack Gyra." You sighed at the name, of course Scott would go egg your perverted boss's house. Jack has been your boss for 3 years now and in those 3 years he has constantly harassed you, always flirting and always asking you out on dates even though you are married.

"Right okay, where's my husband?' The officer led you through some corridors and then into a room where Scott sat, drumming his fingers against the table he was handcuffed to. "Are the handcuffs necessary?" You asked, annoyed at the sight. The officer walked over to Scott, unlocking his handcuffs and taking them off of him.

"We will have discharge papers to you shortly." You nodded and the woman left. You moved to sit down on the seat opposite Scott.

"Hey gorgeous, you come here often?" Scott said you smirked.

"Only when my husband was being a dumb ass." You said in reply, Scott gasping in fake hurt.

"That is rude! I just egged your perverted boss's house and you insult me?" You rolled your eyes at him.

"I could lose my freaking job!" You threw back, your voice raising to a higher pitch than usual.

"Oh you wouldn't miss it, don't lie." Scott said with a smile.

You shrugged and looked down at your lap, tilting your head side to side as you tried to find a good comeback but the truth was that he was right. "Fine, I wouldn't miss it, but it's still a job that brings in money."

"Good point." You laughed and winked at him, turning your head when you heard the door open. The officer from before came in, handing you some papers.

"You're free to go." She said, leaving immediately.

"Come on, I'm starving and you're paying" you said, grabbing Scott's hand and pulling him along.

On the way home Scott took a detour into your boss's neighborhood, showing you his destruction and you must say, you were quite proud at how destructive it did look.

"Okay yea good job, but next time, invite me." You grinned at him and he laughed.

You knew that you were definitely getting fired as you both went back at 2am and egged his house again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading x
> 
> Feel free to request a one shot.


	4. Steve Rogers x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are an social anxiety ridden so called criminal who wants the attention of a certain super soldier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was request by my darling friend izzie.

Now to make things clear you are not a villain, you're not even close to being classified as a villain. You are more of a normal human being who sins a bit too much for it to be healthy. Your crimes weren't even meant to hurt people! They were meant to get a certain super soldier's attention. Yes there were  better ways of getting Captain America's attention, maybe walking up to him and saying hi. But you have a certain flaw that got in the way of that, and that was that you are awkwarder than a person calling out the answer in class with such confidence only for it to be wrong.

Now the reason why you so desperately wanted to attract Captain America's attention was because you had a massive crush on him. Yes you, (Y/N) (L/N), had a huge teenager like crush on Steve Rogers but hell you couldn't help it. Steve was just so gorgeous with his stupid hair and stupid flawless face and stupid big muscles. Not to mention his dorky perfect personality and his disgusting peaceful voice. Okay so maybe it was more than just a crush, just maybe you could have fallen in love with the man. 

The first time you met Captain America was when you were trying to break into someone's car. You just about had the door unlocked when you felt a hand land on your shoulder. You whipped your head around and met two shining blue orbs, his eyebrow raised at you as if you had just said something concerning but confusing.

"Ya know, breaking into cars that don't belong to you is illegal" he had said, crossing his massive arms across his chest. You swallowed thickly, social anxiety filling your body as you tried to find the words to reply with.

"U-uh well I....... I knew that...... listen I..... hm" was what came out of your mouth, your nerves getting the best of you and making you stutter violently. You eventually just shut your mouth, closing in on yourself as his eyes burned into your face. 

"Right. Just don't it again" you had nodded and watched him walk away, checking out his ass while he went. 

"Great first impression dumbass, Captain America probably thinks you're an idiot now!" You mumbled to yourself, leaving the car you really had no intention of breaking into and walking home. 

The fourth time you met him was in a bar fight you had started. That night you knew Captain America and his Avengers would come to this bar to have drinks, they always did at 7pm on Friday nights. Not that you always watched them from afar, never! That would just be stalkerish and you are not a stalker... maybe. 

You acted drunk and annoyed a few big muscled men, men you knew would have no tolerance for dumbasses. So you became the biggest dumbass to exist that night, calling them names and asking idiotic irritating questions. It was a man with brown hair and tattoos who struck at you first, his fist connecting with your jaw and knocking you to the ground. You stumbled back up but was pushed to the ground again, a set of hands wrapping around  your throat and squeezing. You thrashed your legs and arms around, trying to knock him off you but hell this man was strong and you haven't been to the gym in weeks. 

You were about to pass out when someone ripped the man off of you. You looked up to see Captain America holding the man back, his team keeping the man's friends at bay. You shakily stood up, straightening your clothes out. 

"Why am I not surprised it's you?" Steve said to you, still holding the man back.

"I'd be amazed if you were surprised to be honest" you replied, winking at the man who assaulted you. 

"We'll deal with this, you and your friends should go sit down." Steve said to the man, adding a warning tone that said to not argue and just do it. The man growled but moved to a table with his friends. Steve turned to you, his big arms crossed over his chest like they usually were when they met. "Now hit me if I'm wrong but I'd say you are trying to get yourself killed."

You tilted your head in thought for a second, nodding at the possibility that you were indeed trying to get yourself killed but not for the reason he may think. "It's a possibility." You replied, imitating his crossed arms and strong stance. 

"Maybe you should go home." He only said, turning around and striding over to his team. You rolled your eyes and mocked what he said in a deep voice.

The twelfth time was quite unintentional really. You had just walked into the bank when seeing him standing in line with who you recognized to be the all mighty Falcon. You immediately walked back out, divising a plan in your head to become centre of attention in the bank.

"All right simple, walk in with gun held up, yelling threats, demand money then eventually be stopped by Captain America. Note to self, do not actually hurt anyone cause that's rude (Y/N) and we aren't that rude!" You were talking to yourself quite loudly, closing in on yourself when you saw people staring at you like you were crazy. Now to think about it, maybe you were crazy? You shrugged and went to your car, pulling out a gun with fake bullets as to not hurt anyone. Though it did wonders of scaring people. 

You had the gun up when you ran through the bank doors, yelling threats of possible death to those who disobeyed you. People screamed and fell to the floor in defense, however Captain America didn't even flinch, though he was glaring at you and that almost made you drop the gun and run. 

"What do you want?" Steve said, already knowing who you were under the mask.

"We-well w-w-what do all ro-robbers want?" You felt your social anxiety creeping up on you as you became aware of the attention on you, your stutter taking over your voice like it was made to be there permanently. 

"Money, but you ain't getting shit." Falcon said, smirking at you and you growled at him. 

"Unless you want to fight two avengers, I suggest you go home." Steve said, smirking at you as well. 

"Fine, but first let me ask you something, do you know who I am?" You asked.

"Yes, you're the person that is dead set on making my life more difficult." You didn't know what he meant by difficult but you couldn't care less, he seemed to know exactly who you are and that's what you wanted. For Captain America to recognize you even if you had a mask on.

"Alrighty" you mumbled, leaving the bank with a smirk that no one saw.

All these crimes, or attempted crimes, brought you to this day. You were sitting in an alleyway, having just successfully beat up three men because they were harassing you. You smirked as the last one groaned as he got up off the ground, limping away with a mumble of "crazy bitch". It made you laugh, you gained a few bruises from that fight but it didnt faulter your happiness. 

And then there was the clearing of a throat. You turned your he'd to see a casually dressed Steve Rogers, his arms crossed over his chest as they always were though what was different was that his eyebrows were furrowed. Furrowed with worry you soon realized and that made you chuckle, imagine that, Captain America actually worried about you. You who made his life apparently more difficult, you who got into endless fights and attempted crimes just to get his attention. 

Steve moved to kneel in front of you and you smiled at him, the adrenaline from the fight leaving you in a happy buzz.

"Definitely trying to get yourself killed." He said and you laughed. "Why? Ive been trying to think why you keep doing this but I have no clue." 

You smiled and grabbed his hand, he seemed taken aback by the action but didn't pull away. "Yes I may just be trying to get myself killed, but not intentionally. You know, there is this certain super soldier who I have been fascinated with for a while, maybe two years now. And i finally got his attention, he finally recognized me when I tried to rob a bank a year ago." 

"That's all you wanted? His attention?" Steve asked, seemingly confused at this cause.

"Yea. I may just have fallen in love with him. Who wouldn't? Hes kind hearted, a personality that is wondrous. Plus he's hot as hell." You said, staring into his blue orbs and he finally smiled at you.

"You're stutter is gone." He noted and you rolled your eyes. He chuckled and held your hand tightly, the one that grabbed his in the first place and never let go. "You could have just asked me out." 

"Yea but where's the fun in that? Plus I'm an anxious loser." He rolled his eyes at you and you smirked. 

"Well then, (Y/N) (L/N), you have my attention." He finally admitted and you believe you have never smiled so widely in all your life. You surged forward and kissed him on the lips, the super soldier happily kissing back and you felt your heart melt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :) 
> 
> Feel free to request a one-shot

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading x


End file.
